Chrysalide
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: Le retour de Rin ne fait pas que des heureux. Un chaton croise le chemin d'un papillon et Rei sait que son senpai les aime beaucoup. "Tu es venu pour le chat ?" Ça les étonnerait tous les deux qu'il vienne pour une autre raison. - MakoRei
1. Butterfly's Blues

**Titre** : Effet Papillon  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteur** :  
Merci d'avoir cliquée! ^o^  
Free est le laboratoire idéal pour s'essayer a un genre sur lequel je n'ai jamais écris, la romance ou plus précisément le yaoi. L'idée m'est venue en pensant au statut de Rei par rapport aux autres, et à ce que le retour de Rin pourrait faire comme changement au sein du groupe. J'ai toujours aimée Rei &amp; Makoto, mais il faut l'avouer qu'il y a un grand fossée entre eux, tout comme avec Haruka. Sans Nagisa, Rei ne serait même pas là en plus. Ca donne matière à écrire, tout ça, nee?  
Enfin, je vous confierais de plus ample détails dans les chapitres suivant! Pour le moment, place au prologue!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Butterfly's Blues**

_Comment se lie-t-on aux gens ?_

_Ça n'a rien à voir avec le destin, la fortune ou autre chose du genre. Tout n'est qu'une question de disponibilité._

_Cet élève qui se présente à vous lors de votre première année en primaire est votre voisin. Vous découvrez plus tard qu'il prend le même chemin que vous pour rentrer. Qu'il n'habite pas très loin de chez vous en plus._

_Vous avez le temps de lui parler pendant les cours, sur le chemin du retour et vous n'avez que cinq minutes à faire pour aller chez lui. A force, le courant passe bien._

_Ainsi, vous venez de vous faire un ami d'enfance._

_Les groupes se forment, les personnalités se forgent et, si la chance est avec vous, vos amitiés survivent à vos années scolaires._

Rei avait pris l'habitude d'être le plus souvent seul sans en souffrir pour autant. Il a eu des amis au fil de ses classes, des liens éphémères qui se sont effacés lors de son entrée au lycée, ne laissant que des souvenirs auxquels il pouvait songer de temps en temps comme n'importe qui.

Il a toujours eu l'habitude de faire des excursions au centre-ville pour voir de belles choses et son lieu favori était le jardin en plein air. Il comptait y aller à l'origine, puis il s'est rappelé de l'existence d'un aquarium.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé ici, dans cet océan en suspension, façonné par la main de l'Homme qui permettait à ses congénères de profiter de la vue des créatures marines et, ce, même sans être aussi expérimenté que Haruka avec le liquide aqueux.

_Voir de jolies choses._ Il pensa aux méduses qui voguaient en ce moment même devant ses yeux grands ouverts, pareils à ceux d'un enfant.

Elles étaient magnifiques, à se déplacer gracieusement, de toutes sortes et couleurs.

« Comme c'est beau… » laissa-t-il échapper dans sa contemplation, sans remarquer que l'on arrivait par derrière. En effet, deux enfants se jetèrent littéralement sur le verre de l'aquarium pour coller leurs visages contre ce dernier.

« Regarde, celle-là ! Elle est super jolie, il faut que Nii-chan la voit !

\- Ren, Ran, ne parlez pas si fort ! » s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

« Nii-chan » arriva en vitesse pour empêcher les deux plus jeunes de faire plus de bruit.

« Makoto-senpai ? »

L'attention de la fratrie se reporta sur l'autre adolescent.

« Ah, bonjour Rei !

\- Bonjour…

\- C'est mon petit frère et ma petite sœur, Ren et Ran, dit-il en présentant les susnommés. Dites-lui bonjour ! »

Au lieu de ça, les enfants fixèrent l'autre lycéen comme si c'était un alien. La fille le pointa même du doigt en disant :

« Elles sont bizarres ses lunettes. »

Cette réflexion lui fit autant d'effet que si une flèche lui avait transpercé le corps, et pas celle de Cupidon.

« Voyons Ran, ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu dis ! Excuse-toi !

\- Pardon, fit la fille avec toute la sincérité dont elle était capable.

\- Ran, regarde, y'en a des bizarres là-bas ! » s'écria le garçon en pointant un autre aquarium du doigt.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les enfants s'en allèrent vers d'autres aventures, laissant leurs aînés ensembles. Makoto adressa un sourire désolé à Rei qui n'avait pas l'air aussi réactif que d'habitude.

« Désolé pour Ran, elle dit souvent des bêtises…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… répondit-il en souriant.

\- … Nagisa n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Eh bien, non.

\- Ah, je vois… »

Un silence naquit entre eux qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire en réalité. Makoto sentait que son kôhai n'allait pas trop bien et n'avait pas envie de le laisser tout seul. Puis il pensa aux enfants et au fait que le membre de son club avait énormément de connaissance : une visite guidée ?

« Dit, ça te plairait de venir avec nous ? »

Rei ouvrit des yeux ronds :

« Je pense que tu pourrais nous dire des tas de choses sur les poissons et ça plairait aux enfants. Enfin, tu n'y es pas obligé…

\- Ok. »

Rei retroussa ses lunettes avec son style habituel avant de sourire fièrement. Et c'est ainsi que bien plus tard…

« Quoi, les méduses c'est surtout de l'eau ?

\- Eh oui, c'est pour ça que-

\- Mais pourquoi elles bougent si c'est que de l'eau ?

\- Eh bien en réalité-

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut les boire ? »

Ran ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, le bombardait de questions tout en le promenant d'un aquarium à un autre alors que Ren, tout calme, s'accrochait au bras de son frère qui souriait en les regardant faire.

C'aurait pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps si Ran ne s'était pas arrêtée d'un seul coup, manquant de faire tomber Rei par la même occasion qui était sur ses talons.

« C'est Haru-nii, là-bas ! »

Elle montra du doigt l'intéressé qui fixait un des aquariums avec une fascination hors du commun. Même Rin, qui était actuellement à ses côtés, n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son état de transe que lui provoquait toute cette eau réunie au même endroit.

Les Tachibana s'envolèrent comme une nuée d'oiseaux à la vue de ce dernier, les enfants se ruant sur le noiraud, le sortant enfin de son état second. Rei se sentit obligé de suivre le mouvement.

« Haru, Rin ! Salut !

\- Salut Makoto, répondit l'adolescent qui ne se faisait pas étouffer par des enfants.

\- 'lut… » parvint à dire Haru alors que Ren et Ran le serraient trop fort.

C'était à son tour de parler mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres.

Devant lui, il y avait un nuage de mots, des noms communs et propres, verbes, adjectifs et adverbes, accompagnés par des rires qui augmentaient, se mélangeaient sans qu'il n'y trouve ne serait-ce qu'une petite place pour y rajouter les siens. Ce qu'il trouvait à dire s'écrasait dans cet espace alors qu'il n'y était même pas encore parvenu.

« Bon, j'y vais ! »

Les autres le dévisagèrent alors qu'il souriait faussement tout en rajoutant :

« Portez-vous bien ! »

A ces mots, il sentit que plus rien ne le retenait.

De nouveau à l'air libre, Rei prit une grande inspiration comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant tout ce temps et alla droit devant : le passage piéton menait à un petit parc avec un banc qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et où il prit le plaisir de s'effondrer.

Il avait la tête vide, ses iris améthyste braqués sur le ciel, un sentiment amer dans le cœur auquel il s'était pratiquement accoutumé ces derniers temps.

Et qui se propageait en lui, le paralysait en ce moment même. Jusqu'à ses pensées.

Puis quelque chose.

Un corps léger voletait autour de lui, provoquant une légère ventilation.

Ça se posa sur le bout de son nez. Il était tout blanc, avec deux points à chaque aile.

Un papillon.

Il cligna des yeux. Le papillon partit.

Un soupir. Le monde continuait de tourner.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Pas maintenant. Il était sorti pour éviter ça.

Le jardin en plein air devait encore être ouvert, ou le jardin botanique tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il…

« Miii… »

... une petite créature à la fourrure noire se tenait à côté de lui, dans une boîte en carton. Le papillon s'était envolé, juste après s'être installé sur son museau.

Rei ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ce pelage ébène et luisant qui brillait au soleil, ni de ces mirettes qui venaient de rencontrer les siennes pour ne plus les lâcher.

C'est avec une fascination qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps qu'il se rapprocha du petit animal qui ne fit aucun geste, mis à part s'asseoir calmement.

Sa main s'approcha de la créature dont l'attention se concentra sur cette dernière sans pour autant le griffer, chose que l'humain craignait actuellement. Elle put se poser sans encombre sur la tête velue du chaton qui miaula en retour.

« _Utsukushii…_ »

* * *

« Nagisa-kun, tu sais comment on s'occupe d'un chat ? »

Rei était précédemment entré dans un état second qui l'avait incité à prendre la boule de poils : encore propre et plutôt tactile, il avait été abandonné récemment et n'avait pas encore souffert des dangers de la ville en tant que chat de gouttière. Maintenant qu'il le tenait dans ses bras et que ses griffes s'accrochaient à eux, il regrettait un peu son geste mais ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner un chaton aussi beau.

Son portable tenait sur son épaule alors qu'il positionnait le chaton pour qu'il ne lui fasse plus mal et, à cet instant précis, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu l'appeler une fois chez lui.

« T'AS ADOPTE UN CHAT, REI-CHAN ?! »

Une chance que le chat ne gesticula pas malgré ce cri qui avait endommagé le tympan de son nouveau maître.

« Ou-Oui…

\- Mais c'est génial ! Il a déjà un nom ? Il faudrait qu'on aille le voir ! s'écria-t-il. Mais j'ai jamais eu de chat ! C'est surtout Mako-chan qui s'y connait, demande-lui ! »

Il était à mi-chemin entre la gare et l'aquarium.

Il pouvait faire demi-tour.

Les retrouver en chemin.

Leur montrer ce chaton.

Qui attirera leur attention aux petits comme aux grands.

Tout le monde voudra le caresser.

Il avait encore le temps pour tout ça.

Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Pas maintenant.

Parce que ça arrivera de toute façon.

« Oh, ça ira, je vais me débrouiller. Je te laisse, Nagisa-kun. Et salue Gou-san de ma part !

\- Ok, Rei-chan ! »

Une fois le portable en poche, le chaton miaula différemment. Il devait avoir faim, même s'il était à la rue depuis peu de temps.

Le bleuté chercha du regard un endroit où lui acheter quelque chose tout en réfléchissant à quoi prendre, embarrassé.

* * *

Après être rentrés à la maison, Ren et Ran racontèrent à leurs parents tout ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant leur sortie, mais aussi leur rencontre avec Haruka et Rin, lors du diner.

Ran rajouta même, toute fière, que les méduses étaient de l'eau, mais son grand-frère la corrigea :

« Elles sont constituées d'eau à… quatre-vingt-dix pourcent. Il me semble.

\- C'est presque pareil… bouda-t-elle.

\- C'est, différent quand même, » dit-il en souriant.

Oui.

L'ambiance était _presque_ pareille. Il y avait une petite différence dans le comportement de chacun.

Il se sentait différent, lui aussi.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Rei avait l'air différent, lui aussi. Il l'avait constaté dès les premiers signes. Mais n'avait rien dit.

_Le papillon s'est envolé sans que personne ne le retienne._


	2. Langage des Signes

**Titre** : Chrysalide  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteur** :  
Comme vous l'aurez remarquer, j'ai trouvée un titre que je trouve plus jolie. J'ai toujours aimé ce mot, "chrysalide". Il sonne bien, et convient parfaitement au personnage et a l'histoire, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux.  
Ce chapitre est dans le même ton que le prologue, et j'avoue qu'il est plutôt court. Mais bon, il vaut mieux écrire ce qu'il faut plutôt que de se forcer d'écrire jusqu'à atteindre un nombre exacte de mot. Laissons nous porter par l'instinct~!

* * *

**Langage des Signes**

Rei ne se demandait même plus comment il avait terminé avec toutes ces affaires uniquement pour son nouveau colocataire qui découvrait son nouvel environnement. Arrivés à l'appartement, la petite bête s'était avancée, fébrile, regardant en tous sens pour créer ses premiers repères.

Puis il avait commencé à trottiner un peu partout. Son maître déposait son sac de courses sur le plancher tout en s'asseyant sur ce dernier, soufflant un bon coup.

A l'origine, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de nourriture. Il voulait aller dans une supérette pour prendre une boîte de sardine. Mais il se ravisa à cause des arêtes. Et il tomba sur une animalerie.

De fil en aiguille, il se vit affublé de croquettes pour chat, de jouets, d'un petit panier et d'une petite litière. La vendeuse faisait _très bien_ son travail.

Rentrer chez lui avec tous ces objets et son petit animal sous son bras fut une vraie tare mais il était de retour à la maison maintenant.

Il avait acheté tout ça comme s'il allait le garder. Ses mirettes violacées fixaient ses emplettes juste à côté de ses jambes négligemment disposées, sa tête cherchant le point d'appui éloigné qu'était le mur, las d'un seul coup et ne sachant quoi penser de la situation.

Son attention se reporta sur les pas du chaton qui se rapprochaient, l'un des seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement. Il s'assit devant lui, le regardant avec insistance, miaulant pour quémander, de la nourriture sans aucun doute.

Rei lui lança un sourire tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures pour ensuite se relever avec ses commissions. La petite bête recula et le suivit aussitôt, ses petits pas se faisant entendre juste derrière lui. C'était agréable.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet puis déversa les croquettes dans un petit bol, le chaton n'attendit même pas qu'il eut fini pour commencer à manger. Il devait vraiment avoir faim à moins que cela ne fut de la gourmandise : le bleuté reposa le paquet et l'observa, accroupis.

Cet appartement a toujours été silencieux, quelque chose qui ne l'avait jamais dérangé : il n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué combien c'était calme ici, papillonnant à tire d'aile, à droite et à gauche.

Son sourire réapparut quand son nouvel ami eut fini, laissant une portion de nourriture dans le bol. Puis, pendant un instant, le regard du fauve et de l'homo sapiens se rencontrèrent.

Le félin se rapprocha du jeune homme sans encombre, sous le regard conquis du jeune homme : il se mit sur ses genoux et le chat se dépêcha d'y grimper pour se mettre dans ses bras.

Il se laissait caresser et demandait d'avantage d'affection en ronronnant gaiement.

Ca avait dû lui manquer.

Beaucoup.

« Tu es seul depuis combien de temps pour être aussi affectueux ? »

Sa voix attira immédiatement son attention mais, bien évidemment, il n'eut qu'un miaulement en guise de réponse.

Mais ces mots qui n'en étaient pas eurent quand même le pouvoir de l'apaiser d'autant plus. Et il continua de le caresser avec plus d'énergie encore.

Parmi les questions que Rei s'était posées, celle entre le lien des hommes et des animaux en faisait partie, ce besoin étrange de leur adresser la parole alors qu'ils n'y répondaient pas, qu'un fossé résidait toujours entre l'interlocuteur et l'interpellé.

Il s'était mis à jouer avec lui accompagné d'une plume que la vendeuse blonde lui avait offerte, d'une couleur indigo. Il ne disait toujours rien mais une foule de mots s'accumulait dans sa gorge depuis qu'il lui avait parlé pour la première fois.

Enfin, elle. A force de la voir se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il lui parut évident que ce n'était pas un mâle.

« Comment je vais t'appeler ? »

Pour le coup, elle était trop occupée à tenter d'attraper la plume avec ses petites pattes.

Pris d'une énième envie de la porter, il ramena la petite boule de poils jusqu'à son visage, fixant ses iris cuivrés.

« … Tamako ? »

Et un long listing de noms plus tard…

« J'ai pas d'idée…

\- Miii ! »

Elle était si avide d'affection, se frottant contre sa joue et s'y blottissant.

Ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle était toute seule pour se comporter ainsi ?

C'était encore un bébé, normal qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un.

_C'est bien parce qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un que l'on s'y accroche._

Et pourquoi s'était-il encombré d'une responsabilité supplémentaire ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse adopter un animal errant un jour.

Son acte irréfléchi ne l'était peut-être pas complétement.

« Si on regardait la télé ? »

Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose pour elle, vu qu'elle continuait de profiter de sa chaleur corporelle sur ses genoux. En voyant le canapé, Rei pensa qu'il devrait lui acheter de quoi faire ses griffes…

… sa main se fraya un chemin dans sa fourrure et ses mots s'envolèrent :

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné de nom mais moi j'en ai un. C'est Rei. »

L'animal roula pour se mettre sur le ventre qu'il se mit à gratouiller : encore plus de ronronnements.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les chats, mais chez les humains, c'est un nom de fille. »

Il sourit.

« Tous mes amis ont des noms de fille. C'est plutôt bizarre, non ? Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ressemble à des filles. Enfin, peut-être que pour toi, on est tous les mêmes.

\- Mraou !

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? » demanda Rei, amusé, en la portant à son visage.

Puis, comme si c'était un jeu, il la remit sur ses genoux, là où elle se roula en boule pour recevoir ses caresses.

… puis, pendant un moment, il se demandait pourquoi il parlait autant à un chat.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait dans le vide.

Parce que, même si elle n'y comprenait rien, ses mots l'atteignaient.

« Tu sais… je crois que j'en ai assez… »

S'il le pouvait, il resterait dans cette maison avec son chaton sans nom.

Mais tôt ou tard, on y reviendra.

Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, demain, lundi.

Le temps passe de toute façon.

Et cette amertume le fatiguait.

Ce qu'il ressentait était d'une bêtise flagrante.

Il en avait marre de s'humilier.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de se livrer à quelqu'un pour avoir des caresses en retour.

C'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas à sortir avec ses congénères.

Peu importe combien il les aimait.

Mais tout était plus facile avec elle…

Peut-être parce qu'elle était incapable de le comprendre complétement… ?

Et de le juger ?


	3. Petite Amie

**Titre** : Chrysalide  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteur** :  
L'avant première de Free m'a permis de boucler ce chapitre, me remémorant de la fraicheur et de l'ambiance que les personnages diffusent quand ils sont tous ensemble et quand l'on ait pas dans les pensées de l'un d'entre eux.  
J'ai beaucoup ris en voyant cette épisode, et le faire entouré d'autre personne, ça change de le faire seul chez sois, on se sent plus...entouré. Tu m'étonne.  
Goro et son maillot de bain, Mikoshiba le tyran, Rei qui ne peut se séparer d'un slip de bain, la naissance du NagiAi, Rin et sa piscine de cerisier, les projets d'avenir de la bande, et ce mystérieux Sousuke qui arrive à la fin en mode : MEUHAHAHA SUSPINCEUH LES GENS!  
Tout ce petit monde m'a bien manqué et j'ai hâte de voir les nouveaux personnages (surtout le mini Mikoshiba qui me rappelle un perso de Haikyuu), et c'est cool de voir Rin dans son état normal! Le voir faire l'agent secret avec Rei dans l'ending m'a ravis. Je suis vraiment contente pour cet sweet. ^^  
Pour ce chapitre, le titre convient énormément à la situation, pour deux raisons qui concernent toute deux Nagisa.  
Bonne lecture! Chapitre suivant déjà en préparation!  
Ah, et merci a vous toutes de me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de partager ça avec vous! Parce que, même si mon rythme de publication est irrégulier (encore plus depuis peut, à voir sur le profil du compte) je tiens absolument à terminer cette fiction! Parce que... je l'aime!

* * *

**Petite Amie**

« Rei-chaaan ~ ! »

Rei enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux sous l'air captivé de l'autre lycéen qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Il était en total opposition de l'ambiance que véhiculait les lundis matins : premier jour de la semaine sonnant la fin du weekend, le lundi était sans conteste le jour le moins apprécié de la semaine et pas uniquement par Garfield. Mais bon, il fallait bien commencer quelque part donc, d'ordinaire, qu'ils commencent le lundi ou le mardi l'importait peu.

Nagisa lui apparaissait déjà comme un rayon de soleil, voire comme le soleil lui-même, et peut-être était-ce à cause de toute cette lumière qu'il diffusait qu'il se sentait obligé de nettoyer ses lunettes et de se frotter les yeux embués par la fatigue pour mieux le voir.

« Bonjour, Nagisa-kun.

\- Oh là, tu m'as l'air tout fatigué ! » constata le blondinet d'un air inquiet.

Rei bâilla en guise de réponse en protégeant sa bouche d'une éventuelle mouche qui voudrait titiller ses papilles gustatives.

« C'est à cause de ton nouveau copain ?

\- … c'est une fille… un chat qui plus est… corrigea-t-il, cette question pouvant prêter à confusion*.

\- Oh Rei-chan, regarde, le tram est arrivé, signala Hazuki en le pointant du doigt tout en prenant le bras de son meilleur ami. On en parlera à l'intérieur. »

Le trajet dans le tram avec Nagisa, quoi de plus évident pour une journée de semaine ?

Ils commençaient et terminaient leur journée ensemble, voilà tout.

Comme vous devez vous en douter, c'est Nagisa qui en eut l'idée. Et c'est Nagisa qui n'arrivait jamais à l'heure.

Enfin, tous les deux manquaient de coordination : l'un arrivait en retard et l'autre en avance. Et ils ont beau se dire chaque jour qu'ils seront synchro, ils n'y arrivaient jamais. Alors, cela devint une habitude pour Rei d'attendre son ami vingt minutes et pour Nagisa d'arriver soit en sautillant soit en sprintant à cause du tram qui arrivait.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait toute cette énergie mais même si Rei n'était pas très bavard le matin, son meilleur ami parlait pour deux jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne. Et quand ils sortaient du tram, ils étaient dans le même état tous les deux.

Ces matins, c'était un élément de son quotidien qui n'avait pas changé.

Ce matin-là fut comme les autres :

« Donc, c'est une fille ? Et tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

\- J'en ai essayé plein mais ils ne m'allaient pas…

\- Mais tu l'as adoptée comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?! s'étonna Nagisa.

\- Trouvée dans un carton.

\- Elle doit être super mignonne pour que tu la prennes avec toi, s'excita-t-il.

\- Oui… »

Nagisa avait toujours les mots pour le faire sourire de bon matin.

« Ouaaais ! Un sourire de Rei-chan ! C'est bon, la journée peut commencer ! »

Mais voilà, Nagisa n'avait pas envisagé que la somnolence matinale de son meilleur ami ait raison de lui et, avant même qu'il continue de parler du chat, ce dernier s'assoupit sur son épaule.

Même si cela arrivait au retour du lycée. Tous deux étaient frais et parés pour la journée qu'ils avaient devant eux le matin.

Rei attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourra nager pour améliorer son score et se donnait à fond pendant ses entraînements avant de se reposer dans le tram en utilisant Nagisa comme coussin. Quelque chose qui n'arrivait que le soir.

Et qui n'arrivait plus depuis un moment.

Oui, Nagisa venait de se rendre compte que cela faisait un moment que Rei ne s'était pas endormi sur son épaule. C'était un élément de son quotidien d'autrefois, qui avait disparu peu à peu, sans se faire remarquer.

Parce qu'ils avaient beau aller au lycée ensemble, le blondinet ne rentrait pas forcément avec lui désormais.

Le bleuté avait été particulièrement lent aujourd'hui, comme s'il avait passé une nuit agitée. C'est dire, en plus de la petite sieste qu'il avait fait aux côtés de Nagisa, il s'était retenu de s'endormir plusieurs fois pendant les cours.

En ce moment même, à l'heure du déjeuner, il piquait du nez : pour Nagisa, c'était le moment parfait pour lui faire part de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir :

« Rei-chan ! »

Presqu'en même temps, il jeta son derrière sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de son ami avant de la retourner, grand bruit qui parvint à garder éveiller le jeune homme.

« Tu vas pas encore t'endormir ! Tu as assez ronflé comme ça pour aujourd'hui ! »

Et paf.

« Ronfler ?! Tu veux dire que quand on était dans le tram…

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs, tout le monde nous a regardés à cause de ça, rajouta l'autre en prenant un faux air de reproche.

\- Mais il fallait me réveiller si je ronflais !

\- Héhé, Rei-chan, c'est trop facile de t'embêter ! Je rigole bien sûr, tu étais aussi silencieux que mon aspirateur.

\- … aspirateur ?

\- C'est un aspirateur silencieux.

\- Je pense que tu aurais dû utiliser une autre métaphore…

\- M'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! »

L'étincelle qui faisait briller les iris rosés de son ami prédisait un nouveau plan farfelu de sa part.

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de nom pour ton chat, pas vrai ?

\- Bah- tenta Rei alors qu'il se préparait à répondre à une question rhétorique.

\- Eh bien, je propose qu'on invite tout le monde chez toi ce soir pour faire une fête en son honneur et essayer de lui trouver un nom ! clama-t-il en levant le poing d'un air victorieux. Après tout, ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose tous ensemble !

\- … tu as raison, ce serait sympa.

\- Et hop, un autre sourire de Rei-chan ! s'écria Nagisa en le pointant du doigt cette fois-ci. Super ! »

« Cela arrivera de toute façon »… comme quoi, sa prédiction de la veille n'avait pas tardé à se réaliser. Mais bon, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser : quand Nagisa avait une idée, il donnait l'impression que ça allait être amusant quoiqu'il arrive.

Et lui, il s'inquiétait toujours.

« Ah, ça t'embête si Gou-chan vient aussi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait la voir, elle aussi.

\- … si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

* * *

« Haru, tu ne devrais pas rester dans l'eau aussi longtemps.

\- Je profite de la chaleur de la piscine. Bientôt, ce sera l'automne. »

En évoquant cette saison qui l'empêchera de profiter de la piscine du lycée, les sourcils du noiraud se froncèrent et il s'immergea aussitôt dans son environnement naturel.

Leurs entraînements avaient perdu de leur intensité depuis que les épreuves de natation étaient derrière eux. Après tout, les membres du club les avaient senties passer.

Celui qui n'avait fait que regarder avait maintenu cette motivation mais le temps avait eu raison de lui aussi.

Son tour, c'était pour plus tard.

Plus tard, c'était dans longtemps.

Et pendant ce temps, il y avait maintenant.

Et maintenant, il y avait du changement**.

On ressentait que cette énergie qui avait irradiée nos amis de l'eau était partie quand on les voyait tous plus ou moins étendus autour de la piscine.

Ca n'arrivait pas tous les jours bien sûr, aujourd'hui il faisait incroyablement beau, ce genre de pic de chaleur estivale qui rappelait aussi que l'été arrivera bientôt à son terme, mais surtout, qui vous transforme littéralement en larve à la recherche de fraîcheur procurée par cette somptueuse piscine.

On pouvait donc dire qu'aujourd'hui, c'était une pause détente d'autant plus possible grâce à l'absence de la manager du club, probablement occupée avec son amie.

Nagisa avait l'air tout excité et guettait l'arrivée de quelque chose. Rei, un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, réfléchissait tout en ayant l'air inquiet pendant que Makoto appréhendait la sortie de Haru avec une serviette.

Le blondinet finit par être affecté par l'aura de désespoir que diffusait son meilleur ami.

« Il y a un problème Rei-chan ?

\- Je m'inquiète… je ne sais pas si je gérerais bien la situation… puis en plus je l'ai laissée toute seule à la maison… j'espère qu'elle va bien…

\- Oooh… s'enquit Hazuki avec un air triste.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Makoto, toujours avec sa serviette, l'air surpris par la discussion.

\- J'-

\- Rei-chan s'inquiète pour sa copine.

\- … NAGISA-KUN ?!

\- Hein ?! reprit le plus âgé.

\- C'est que, elle est très possessive, rien que ce matin, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir de chez lui, continua Nagisa l'air de rien. Et elle n'arrête pas de le coller aussi. »

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à changer la nouvelle amie de Rei en une petite amie envahissante.

« Et comme c'est sa première fois, Rei-chan a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur-

\- MAIS NON ! coupa l'autre, embarrassé par la situation.

\- Rei, fais gaffe avec ce genre de fille, elles sont dangereuses, » lança une voix qu'on n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

Cette dernière attira l'attention de tous sur elle : Rin, précédé de Kou, venait de faire son entrée avec un sourire qui laissait deviner qu'il avait entendu la discussion depuis le début.

Ryuugazaki mit son visage dans ses mains, conscient qu'à partir de maintenant, il va avoir beaucoup de mal à rétablir la vérité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui et même Haruka avait sorti sa tête de l'eau pour suivre ce qui se passait :

« Rei-kun, pourquoi tu ne nous l'apprends que maintenant ?

\- C'est parce qu'il ne la connait que depuis hier, expliqua Nagisa qui faisait un si bon comédien.

\- Comment ça ?! s'écria Makoto. Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

\- Tu ne la connais que depuis hier et elle te colle déjà…

\- Et elle vit chez lui maintenant, rajouta le responsable de toute cette agitation.

\- … T'es encore vierge ? » demanda Rin, l'air réellement intéressé par la réponse, cet intérêt contaminant bien vite le reste de la bande.

Mmm… comment leur dire qu'ils parlaient d'un chaton ?

« Mais hier, Nagisa-kun n'avait pas parlé de chat ? »

Kou s'interrogeait à haute voix, rétablissant un silence.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rei, ses yeux brillaient comme pour la remercier d'avoir dit ça.

« Tu sais, quand tu lui parlais au téléphone…

\- Exactement, » repris Rei, ravi de pouvoir en caser une, si ravi qu'il retroussa ses lunettes.

L'histoire perdant encore plus son sens, l'attention se concentra de nouveau sur le jeune homme qui prit un air fier :

« Hier, j'ai adopté un chaton DONC je n'ai PAS de copine. »

…

Rin lui tapota l'épaule, l'air triste pour lui.

« Tu sais Rei, c'est pas quelque chose dont on doit être fier…

\- Rei est trop jeune. Il faut qu'il mûrisse, finit par dire Haru. Sinon il se fera manger tout cru.

\- Mais quelle image des filles vous avez, les garçons ? » se vexa Kou.

Ces derniers la fixèrent tout particulièrement, mis à part le blondinet qui se préparait tout autant à une réponse.

« Ben, toi.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Bien consciente qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un compliment.

\- Laissez ma Gou-chan tranquille ! défendit Nagisa en prenant cette dernière dans ses bras tout en les regardant d'un air boudeur.

\- Bande de méchants ! soutint-elle.

\- Tu vois, on dit la vérité et on est traité de méchant, fit constater Rin, blasé.

\- Je suppose que tous les grands-frères ont le même avis sur la question… pensa à haute voix Makoto.

\- Désolé, mais on pourrait y aller ? demanda Rei, l'air inquiet. Je viens de penser à la possibilité qu'elle ait cassé quelque chose… »

Et plus ils restaient sur place, plus Rei imaginait sa maison si bien rangée saccagée par une colocataire en colère.

Rin demanda :

« Aller où ?

\- Chez moi, pour lui trouver un nom. En fait, Nagisa-kun voulait vous le dire… expliqua Rei tout en se rendant compte de la bêtise de son idée.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler Meganeko, proposa Rin.

\- …

\- Megane… Neko…

\- Non, arrête Rin-san.

\- On y réfléchira là-bas ! J'ai enfin réussi à sortir Haru de l'eau, annonça Makoto avec ce dernier dans les bras. On doit en profiter avant qu'il ne veuille y retourner ! »

Et pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient vers la maison du bleuté, Rei eut des propositions de nom les plus farfelus les unes que les autres –dans la mesure où Meganeko pouvait être dépassé en matière de nom insolite– à cause desquels il se demanda sérieusement si Nagisa n'avait pas contaminé le groupe avant son arrivée.

* * *

* Ironique quand l'on pense à l'avenir de cette fiction.

** Qui a pensé à notre président ?


	4. Azunyan

**Titre** : Chrysalide  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteur** :  
Passé en boucle Future Fish aide beaucoup à écrire, on ne peut pas faire mieux en tant que successeur de Splash Free. Tous ses sparkles dans le visage...  
J'ai vue le deuxième épisode juste après avoir publié le chapitre deux, est-ce qu'il y aurait un rapport? Parce que je trouve le petit frère de Seijuurou adorable, et même que Makoto et Sousuke vont se battre un jour, parce que Sousuke il a bousculé Haru et puis il est jaloux et maggle.  
Je risque pas de voir un instant de fanservice MakoRei dans cette saison (non les quelques secondes ou Rei et Makoto sont ensemble dans l'ending ne compte pas), mais c'est ce qui me plait dans cette fiction : Je suis totalement FREE pour dévellopper leur relation, et pas obligé de prendre une relation qui les lient particulièrement comme appui.  
En dehors de ça, le nom du chapitre en lui-même est une grosse référence a l'un des anime de KyoAni les plus connus à ce jour... et je ferais légèrement allusion aux soeurs de Nagisa, qui aiment le travestir. C'est dans l'oeuvre original est un des OAV de Free! ^^  
Alors que c'était surtout du Rei centric au départ, on se met un peut a la place de Makoto dans ce chapitre là. Il est dans le même ton que le second, mais ça redescend vers la fin.  
Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, j'ai fais allusion dans le précédent chapitre, et je le ferais dans celui là, a une relation amoureuse entre Nagisa et Kou. Ce pairing n'étant pas cannon, vous imaginez bien qu'on aura le droit a une explication, toujours depuis nos deux protagoniste principaux, cependant.  
Et j'ai truffé un mot compliqué, antropomorphisme. L'antropomorphisme, c'est donné forme humaine ou un caractère humain a quelque chose... par là, Rei voudra dire qu'a cause de sa position en tant qu'humain il interprète peut être mal le comportement de son animal. ^^  
Bonne lecture, lecteurs adorés~!

* * *

**Azunyan**

« … Rin-san ? »

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'antre de Rei, Rin était resté au seuil de la porte, comme paralysé, alors que les lycéens d'Iwatobi s'étaient déjà installés dans la chambre.

Rin s'avança, comme subjugué par cet endroit si méticuleux que ça en devenait effrayant.

« … et c'est comme ça tous les jours ?

\- La maison ? Oui… pourquoi ?

\- … c'est trop rangé… souffla Rin sous le choc.

\- Euh… Rin-san… ma chambre est par ici… indiqua Rei alors que son interlocuteur allait dans une tout autre direction, plus désorienté que son animal hier. »

* * *

« C'est vraiment trop propre… je me sens comme dans une bibliothèque…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de chuchoter, Rin, fit remarquer Makoto.

\- Regardez qui m'a suivi ! » interpella Rei avec des amuses gueules plein les mains.

Derrière lui, sa nouvelle amie qui cachait sa petite tête derrière ses jambes en miaulant avant de voir qu'il y avait du monde. Dès l'instant où ses petits yeux allèrent à la rencontre de tous ceux qui étaient pointés sur elle, une ovation générale se fit entendre.

Et en un instant, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Kou qui lui démontra toute son affection, alors que Nagisa quémandait le droit de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

Le bleuté déposa la nourriture sur la table basse, alors que tous autour de lui s'excitaient. Même Haruka avait l'air de se préoccuper d'autre chose que de l'eau, vu son air réfléchi.

« Alors, vous avez une idée ?

\- KUPPURU ! » s'écria Kou.

…

Il avait espéré qu'à la vue du chat, leurs idées soient moins… étranges ?

Erreur totale.

« Elle est noire et toute… puru puru !

\- Fais pas attention, Rei, elle réagit toujours comme ça face à quelque chose de mignon, expliqua le grand-frère de Kou, toujours l'air blasé.

\- Tu admets qu'elle est mignonne, Onii-chan ? demanda Kou, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'insurgea le plus âgé.

\- Nee, Gou-chan, laisse-la-moi à moi aussi ! pria Nagisa, attristé.

\- Puru puru pururin ! » chantonna la jeune fille en caressant les coussinets du chat qui semblait toujours autant heureuse.

Bah au moins, ils ne lui faisaient pas peur. Avoir des gens autour d'elle lui avait vraiment manqué, à l'entendre miauler, comme pour leur communiquer son bonheur.

Enfin, il faisait peut-être preuve d'anthropomorphisme et, en réalité, elle avait la peur de sa vie.

Mais bon, vu qu'elle ne tentait pas de s'enfuir, ça devait être la première option.

Haruka ne participait pas encore à l'activité générale, toujours l'air de réfléchir :

« Tu as une idée Haruka-senpai ?

\- Mizu… Mizu… commença-t-il, toujours aussi concentré.

\- Oui ?! s'impatientèrent Rei rejoint par Makoto.

\- MIZU ! »

…

« Rei, je peux avoir de l'eau s'il te plait ? Ca va m'aider à me concentrer.

\- … pendant que j'y suis, vous voulez boire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Apporte aussi de l'eau à Gou, elle nous fait une surchauffe, recommanda son grand-frère en pointant sa sœur du doigt qui frottait sa joue de façon abusive contre le félin.

\- Moi, je veux quelque chose de sucré ! s'écria Nagisa qui se préoccupait enfin d'autre chose que d'attraper ledit félin.

\- Je ne vais rien prendre, termina le plus grand d'entre tous avec son habituel sourire.

\- Bien… »

Il allait s'en aller mais revint sur ses pas pour faire une demande au dernier qui avait parlé en express :

« Tu pourrais les surveiller, s'il te plaît ? »

Rei regarda en direction de Gou qui attribuait des noms de plus en plus ridicules au chaton sous l'air désespéré de Rin et Nagisa, bien qu'ils ne le fussent pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Bien sûr, part tranquille. »

Il partit, mais pas tranquille.

La tranquillité lui vint quand il fut dans la cuisine, pendant ce laps de temps où il sortit les verres de leur placard et les boissons du frigo.

L'agitation du salon s'entendait ici et ça le rendait de bonne humeur.

Pour une certaine raison, ça lui rappela sa mère, d'être à la cuisine et d'entendre ses proches depuis là où on est.

Avec délicatesse, il sortit un énième plateau du placard.

« Nee, Haru-chan, aide-moi ! Gou-chan m'a plaqué pour un chat !

\- Tu devrais peut être te déguiser en chat alors, répondit le noiraud en ayant réfléchi à la question quelques instants.

\- Oh, bonne idée ! Mes sœurs doivent avoir un costume de chat dans leurs affaires. »

A l'évocation de ses grandes sœurs, Haru déglutit pendant que Makoto riait pour la énième fois du duo comique que lui et le blondinet formaient. Bon, il avait bien raison d'être angoissé rien qu'à leur évocation… elles étaient spéciales.

D'ailleurs, le rire de Makoto était d'avantage là pour cacher sa propre angoisse.

Ils s'agitaient tous autour de lui et, malgré la présence de la petite créature, il était le seul à garder la tête froide.

Suite à ses tentatives pour calmer Rin et Kou, la petite bête alla se réfugier dans les bras de Matsuoka fils qui en rougit de surprise, tout en essayant à présent de répondre à son envie d'être dorlotée.

Puis pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, son regard alla un peu ailleurs.

Devant le lit de Rei, son attention se promena sur sa bibliothèque dont il avait accès depuis ce même lit.

Et c'est à côté de cette dernière, sur la commode, qu'une photo l'intrigua.

Il ne la vit que pendant un bref instant alors que le maître des lieux revenait avec les boissons, mais ce qu'il retint surtout c'est la vision d'un Rei bien plus jeune avec, à ses côtés, un garçon plus âgé que ce dernier. Entre eux deux, une coupe doré.

Le sourire édenté du plus âgé lui rappela Rin.

« Je suis revenu- »

Et c'est à cet instant même que le drame arriva.

Le petit chat, qui cherchait une autre personne pour le cajoler, alla vers Nagisa.

Ce dernier l'attrapa sous les aisselles avant de se lever d'un geste, ses yeux roses se plongeant littéralement dans ceux de cuivre de l'animal maintenant effrayé.

« Désormais, on t'appellera… AZUSA ! »

Et à ses mots, il montra la baptisée aux autres membres comme pour imiter la scène phare du Roi Lion. Ils auraient bien applaudis face à sa prestation, mais vu que c'était Nagisa qui l'avait dans les mains, ils voulurent l'empêcher de la tenir plus longtemps.

Ils avaient bien raison car en un instant, le blondinet essaya de faire voler le chat.

Non, il ne l'a pas lancé par la fenêtre.

Il l'a juste fait planer tel un avion dans les airs en hurlant :

« AZUNYAN CAT ! »

Et en faisant une imitation grotesque d'un des mèmes les plus populaires d'internet alors que tout le monde essayait de l'empêcher de s'en aller de la pièce pour lui faire faire un tour du propriétaire.

Heureusement, ils parvinrent à l'arrêter et Haruka eut la chance de pouvoir consoler la pauvre créature traumatisée.

« Voilà, voilà… tu veux de l'eau ? »

Bon, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose que ce soit Haruka qui la garde, pensa Makoto en l'empêchant de lui faire boire de l'eau avec le verre de Rin. Intentionnellement.

« Nagisa, tu as essayé de t'en prendre à Kuppuru !

\- Gou-san, elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça ! réagit le maitre des lieux, frustré par ce nom qui n'était pas beau.

\- Tu voulais faire d'elle une astronaute ? blagua Rin sans le vouloir pourtant.

\- Je voulais juste tester son aérodynamisme ! répondit Nagisa tranquillement avant de changer subitement de sujet. Mais t'en penses quoi de mon nom ? »

C'était tellement étonnant que le meilleur des noms fut trouvé par Nagisa.

Enfin, quand on arrêtait de frotter le chaton en s'écriant combien il était adorable, c'est sûr que c'était plus facile de réfléchir. Peut-être que s'il l'avait eu dans les mains en premier-

Autant ne pas y penser.

« J'aime bien, mais avant de me décider je voudrais avoir d'autres propositions.

\- Je n'ai pas mieux que Meganeko, » informa Rin.

Ce qui lui valut un regard des plus désespérés de Rei, dans la mesure où Rin pouvait être plus désespérant que Nagisa :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu sais Rin-san, j'avais volontairement oublié ton idée et je me demande encore comment tu peux en être fier.

\- C'est le meilleur jeu de mot possible avec megane dedans !

\- Hé, c'est d'un chat dont on parle ! Tu n'appellerais pas ton chien Dent de la mer… d'eau douce !

\- Oooh ! s'écrièrent le reste de la bande.

\- Ba dum tss, rajouta Haruka en berçant le chaton comme un bébé.

\- Arrête avec mes dents.

\- Arrête avec mes lunettes. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard rempli de fougue.

Makoto se préparait mentalement pour les empêcher de se disputer.

Mais à la place, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Et Rin frappa trop fort dans le dos de Rei, ce qui mit fin à leur délire.

« Ah, désolé Rei, ça va ?

\- Traîner avec Nagisa a solidifié mes os… expliqua le bleuté en se relevant presque immédiatement.

\- Les câlins, c'est le bien ! s'écria le blondinet pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Chuuut ! sollicita Haru. Elle s'est endormie. »

Kou et Makoto étaient déjà en train de la regarder dormir, et ils furent rejoints par les trois autres.

Ils la laissèrent dans son panier et continuèrent de bavasser dans le salon, certains se décidant enfin à manger les friandises offertes par le maître des lieux.

« Bon, eh bien je vais prendre l'idée de Nagisa : Azusa.

\- Ouais ! hurla ce dernier comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose en postillonnant ce qu'il venait de manger.

\- Nagisa… soupira sa copine en essuyant sa bouche comme si elle était sa mère.

\- C'est super hein, Gou-chan ? continua ce dernier toujours en postillonnant et vers son visage en plus. Il y a une autre fille qui a un nom de garçon ! »

A ses mots, le mouchoir de Kou se logea dans la bouche de Nagisa et elle bouda à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Makoto et Rei trouvaient sa réaction exagérée alors que Haru regardait Rin qui était sur le point de finir son verre d'eau, en se demandant s'il devait l'en empêcher ou non.

« On dirait qu'elle est plus sensible avec ce sujet depuis que Nagisa l'a présentée à sa famille… »

Et il fixa Hazuki pour demander une réponse à cette question qui n'en était pas réellement une :

« C'est une longue histoire…

\- Avec tes sœurs je parie… soupira le lycéen de Samezuka, quand même inquiet pour la sienne.

\- Rin, tu viens d'avoir un baiser indirect avec Azusa, » informa Haru.

…

« Rei, tu as une brosse à dent encore neuve ?

\- C'est faux, ses lèvres n'ont pas touché le verre ! rassura Makoto en l'empêchant de quitter la pièce.

\- J'ai le monopole sur les brosses à dents de cette maison, » fit Rei en se retroussant les lunettes.

Et il sourit grandement en réalisant combien tout ça l'avait manqué.

* * *

« Au revoir Rei, à demain ! »

Alors qu'il les saluait depuis le seuil de la porte, on pouvait encore voir que Gou boudait son copain qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner, et Rin qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir pardonner Haruka pour sa blague de mauvais goût.

Makoto fut le dernier à leur dire au revoir alors qu'ils étaient en bas de l'immeuble, avec un grand mouvement de main.

Tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui, comme à son habitude.

Mais lui avait la tête ailleurs.

Le sourire de Rei, quand ils le quittèrent, lui fit repenser à la photo sur son étagère.

Soudainement, une brise se leva, assez conséquente pour le faire éternuer après son passage.

Et alors que le reste de la bande commentait le temps qui s'était soudainement rafraîchie à l'approche de la nuit, Haru remarqua quelque chose :

« Makoto, tu as oublié ta veste chez Rei.

\- Ah ! sursauta le jeune homme.

\- On va t'attendre à la station, indiqua Haru.

\- Merci. A tout de suite. »

Il fit demi-tour, il était à quelque pas de chez lui.

Quelques pas de pur silence.

Le jeune homme se posta devant la porte de l'appartement avant d'y toquer.

La voix de celui qui y habitait était lointaine, mais il put entendre l'autorisation de rentrer quand il s'annonça.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, comme par peur de faire trop de bruit. L'appartement du bleuté, sans tous ses visiteurs, inspirait en effet la même crainte qu'une bibliothèque.

En s'excusant de son intrusion comme il était d'usage chez les Japonais, il enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée et fila droit dans le premier endroit où ils s'étaient rendus : la chambre.

Chambre dans laquelle Rei était assis sur le sol, devant son lit, l'air de regarder sous le petit espace qui séparait les limites du meuble et le sol.

« J'ai oublié… »

… mais à peine avait-il commencé sa phrase qu'il ne vit pas l'utilité de la continuer.

Il s'interrogea plutôt sur la raison qui rendait Rei si silencieux :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle s'est réfugié sous le lit quand elle a entendu la porte s'ouvrir…

\- Ah… désolé…

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave, fit l'autre adolescent en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Après je me demande juste si elle va arriver à ressortir…

\- Si elle a réussi à y entrer, elle est bien capable de le faire, fit remarquer Makoto, tenté de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour voir s'il pouvait apercevoir Azusa sous le lit.

\- Les chats arrivent bien à monter aux arbres, mais quand il s'agit de descendre… »

… il avait vraiment réponse à tout, se disait Makoto en souriant.

« Attends un peu, je suis sûr qu'elle va ressortir… elle prend peut être l'un de nous pour Nagisa, donc on devrait s'éloigner. »

Convaincu, il finit par se relever.

Le regard de Makoto croisa de nouveau ceux figés d'un Rei d'antan, accompagné d'un inconnu.

Dans ce silence, la photographie l'intriguait d'avantage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Makoto-senpai ?

\- Je me demandais… qui est-ce, sur cette photo ? »

Rei regarda en sa direction :

« Ah. C'est mon frère. Chika. »


	5. For the Team, He just Smiled

**Titre** : Chrysalide  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji !

**Message de l'Auteur** :  
J'ai envie d'écrire dessus, alors autant se laisser aller~!  
D'un chapitre a l'autre, on passe des rire aux larmes, pratiquement au sens propre du terme. Remercions ce screen de l'épisode 3 avec Rei qui m'a permis de clore ce chapitre : Ouin.  
L'ambiance des premiers chapitres reviens, mais les autres ne sont pas loin...

* * *

**For the Team, He just Smiled**

Makoto portait une attention particulière à Rei qui marqua une pause avant de continuer sa phrase.

Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs.

Probablement dans les souvenirs que réveillaient ses sourires figés.

« C'était pendant ses années lycées… ils ont gagné le championnat d'athlétisme. »

La dernière phrase le fit sourire.

En pensant à ce jour, à cette foule en liesse, son cœur de collégien sous une pression qui explosa à la fin pour se livrer à une euphorie générale.

Puis quand son frère l'a lancé dans le ciel avant de le rattraper en pleurant de joie.

Autour d'eux, il y avait tant de monde qui fêtait cette victoire.

Rei, le petit collégien, avait eu l'impression d'être tout seul alors qu'il regardait les épreuves. Enfin, seul avec ses parents qui faisaient de grands mouvements dès qu'ils voyaient leur fils.

Mais ils ne furent pas seuls du tout.

Il y avait Chika.

Il y avait l'équipe de Chika.

L'entraîneur.

Le manager.

Et le lycée.

« Ça doit être bien de terminer ses années lycée comme ça. »

C'est ce que Rei avait dit en s'abaissant au niveau du meuble, pour mieux la voir, réveiller sa mémoire :

« En fait, à ce moment… »

Les iris améthyste passèrent de la photographie à Makoto, accompagnés d'un sourire…

« A ce moment, comme ils n'avaient pas encore pris la photo de groupe, Chika m'avait pris à part pour qu'on fasse celle-là avec un professeur déjà prêt en plus.

\- Ça se voit… commenta Makoto en se rapprochant. Tes lunettes sont de travers.

\- Si j'avais eu le temps, je les aurais arrangées. Et mes cheveux aussi… »

Mais son sourire sur la photo était celui d'un Rei non-préparé. Et maintenant qu'il la revoyait en face, il se disait que même s'il avait les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de travers, cette photo était vraiment bien.

Il ne souriait pas en montrant toutes ses dents, mais il se souvient du flash sur lui.

A ce moment, il avait ri.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais faire de l'athlétisme, en début d'année ? »

…

« Chika a toujours été magnifique aux sauts à la perche. »

…

« Mais, j'avais beau essayer de faire pareil, je n'y arrivais pas. »

Il souriait toujours mais attendri cette fois-ci par ce qu'il était avant.

Il se trouvait un peu bête quand il y réfléchissait.

« Quand il a commencé à faire de l'athlétisme, il se ratait presque à chaque fois… mais il continuait toujours. Je le trouvais bête de continuer dans quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Mais il continuait juste parce qu'il aimait ça. »

…

« Quand il sautait, pendant ce laps de temps où il se tenait au-dessus de la barre, juste avant qu'il prépare sa réception… j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. »

Makoto remarqua…

Que la façon dont il regardait cette photo était semblable au regard qu'il accordait à Haru.

Un profond respect. Une grande admiration.

« Un jour, on s'est disputé : il m'avait dit que je n'y arriverais pas comme ça et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ignorait tout le travail que j'avais fourni. Quand j'ai rejoint le club de natation, je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite… j'ai déjà eu du mal à le dire à ma mère qui a sauté de joie et a dû l'appeler tout de suite après mon appel. »

…

« Je sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais mais j'ai été anxieux quand il m'a appelé. Mais il m'a félicité, en me disant que c'était cool que j'ai trouvé ma voie… enfin. »

…

« En réalité, mon attitude était assez insultante envers son sport favori, il a été cool de ne pas s'être énerver encore plus. »

…

« Je voulais juste être pareil que lui mais je ne pourrais jamais l'être vu que je ne suis pas passionné par ça. En fait, ce qui m'avait passionné, ce n'était pas l'athlétisme… juste la beauté qui peut ressortir de quelque chose qu'il aimait. »

…

« S'il en ressortait quelque chose de si beau, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir des ailes… tu… ne pense pas ? »

_… il s'était arrêté si soudainement…_

Cette histoire rappelait quelqu'un.

« Ton frère me fait penser à Haru.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! »

Rei ria légèrement en enlevant ses lunettes pour essuyer l'humidité qui s'était logée au coin de ses yeux.

« Miii… »

Azusa avait pointé le bout de son nez hors de sa cachette, constatant que les humains présents dans la pièce ne lui feraient aucun mal. Elle alla gratter la jambe de son maître, ne lui faisant aucun mal malgré ses griffes qu'elle ne savait toujours pas maîtriser.

« Tu es enfin sortie, toi. »

Il la prit en échange d'un miaulement approbateur ponctué de sa tête touffue qui alla se frotter contre sa joue.

« Au fait, Makoto-senpai, tu n'as pas pu la porter. »

A ses mots, le bleuté tendit son animal de compagnie à son aîné avec un sourire qui parut impérissable.

« Merci… »

Il la prit mais son sourire ne put être aussi étincelant que celui de Rei à ce moment.

A un tel point qu'on dirait qu'il allait pleurer.

* * *

Silence, de nouveau.

Il commençait à faire nuit, maintenant.

Et en repensant aux autres qui l'attendaient à la station, il accéléra le pas.

« Désolé ! Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

\- Ben quand même… grommela Rin.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas attraper froid, » se plaignit Haruka qui injuriait intérieurement les microbes qui tentaient d'entrer en lui.

Kou l'avait juste salué tout en continuant à chatter sur son téléphone. Probablement avec Chigusa, sa meilleure amie, ou Nagisa, qui était rentré avant eux.

« Pourquoi ça t'a pris tant de temps, Makoto ? »

Haru le regardait avec ses yeux, ses yeux qui ne se laissaient jamais berner par son sourire rassurant.

Rin, comme pour adopter son point de vue, se mit à ses côtés. Enfin, il avait sûrement pensé que Makoto avait quelque chose sur le visage.

« Makoto ? »

…

« Non rien… allez, rentrons. »

Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas convaincus et Kou se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

En croisant le regard intrigué de Kou, il se demanda si Nagisa le savait.

_« Désolé d'avoir sorti tout ça sans raison…_

_\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser, » rassura Makoto._

_… Rei le contempla avant de dire :_

_« Makoto-senpai… tu es vraiment gentil. »_

_Gentil… lui aussi, il pensait ça…_

Dans le tram, on s'agitait autour de lui.

Notamment Rin qui avait pris le portable de sa sœur pour lire ce qu'elle faisait.

Après qu'elle ait manqué de le récupérer, il le donna à Haru.

Et Haru… le lui rendit.

En disant à Rin qu'il était lourd.

Et sur ce, sa sœur renchérit en lui tirant la langue.

Il les regardait en souriant.

Haru ne le quittait pas du regard.

Ils auront une discussion plus tard, probablement.

* * *

Dans son pyjama, Rei était en train de s'étendre dans ses draps après avoir effectué son rituel du soir.

Mais un petit extra eut lieu quand Azusa grimpa dans son lit et alla se nicher sous son second coussin.

Hier, pendant qu'il s'assoupissait, la dernière chose qu'il vit, c'est la petite bête en train de chercher une position adéquate pour dormir.

Elle ronronna et se mit en boule, prête pour le pays des songes.

Il la regarda un moment, hésitant à la caresser.

Mais plutôt que de la déranger, il se mit sur le dos en soupirant, fixant le plafond.

Puis, il se demanda pourquoi il avait ressortit cette histoire avec son frère.

Avec autant de détail.

Il avait été un peu gêné quand il eut fini, et ce fut une chance qu'Azusa choisisse ce moment pour réapparaître.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il se retenait depuis trop longtemps…

Et qu'il s'était bien senti avec lui.

Et s'il ne lui avait rien dit, alors il n'aurait jamais remarqué tout ça. Notamment combien Haruka ressemblait à Chika.

C'étaient des mentors tous les deux.

Rei se releva soudainement pour frotter ses yeux et se laissa retomber.

Azusa miaula et alla à lui comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

Et il sourit.

Si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer.


	6. Hiatus

~HIATUS ~

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, cette fic et les autres de ma création n'ont pas eu d'update depuis longtemps, et ce parce que ça ne vas pas fort IRL.

J'ai donc décidé d'être clair et au lieu d'envoyer des messages individuel car je pourrais manquer quelques un d'entre vous.

(Oui, c'était assez obvious mais je n'ai pas toujours de bonnes idées)

Pour autant, je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire (personnellement j'ai dû mal à imaginer ma vie sans), au contraire l'histoire continue de mon côté.

Mais afin de ne pas vous faire patienter inutilement et de me mettre la pression moi-même pour écrire une suite rapidement, je les mettrais tous en ligne quand je serais paré pour reprendre la publication.

De toute façon, vous vous imaginez bien que c'est petit bout par petit bout…

Merci à tous pour votre soutiens jusqu'ici, ça fait me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews (que je ne lis pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs), votre impatience me motive, vos critique m'aide à voir mes erreurs et à m'améliorer, votre avis m'est précieux même s'il n'est pas totalement positif.

Encore merci, et à bientôt je l'espère.

Amy utilise Doux Baiser !

C'est super efficace !


End file.
